Where The Boys Are
by ParadiseorPurgatory
Summary: Oneshot – Finn walks in on something he most definitely didn't want to see. His brother and his brother's boyfriend having sex and it may just cause him to question some things about himself.


**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, I am simply borrowing some of the characters for a little while.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>A boy/boy sex scene and a little teenage awkwardness.  
><strong>Spoilers: <strong>None

**A/N: **_I know I promised a Klaine college fic at the end of one of my other fics, but this idea just came into my head. This fic is set during the summer between Season 2 and 3._

* * *

><p><strong>Where The Boys Are<strong>

The cold surface made contact with Blaine's overheated flesh as his boyfriend slammed him into the bedroom wall. A hiss escaped his lips as Kurt's kiss-bruised mouth left his own and attached onto his collarbone, sucking a red mark into the tan flesh. Blaine let out a ragged moan as Kurt gently bit down and licked over the salty skin with a skilled tongue.

The day hadn't begun like this, with Kurt and Blaine attacking each other like sexually deprived animals. The combination of the hot weather and Kurt in a pair of very tight swimming trunks had reduced them to acting like the hormone-riddled teenagers they were. Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off of his gorgeous boyfriend's delicious ass and after a small amount of pleading and puppy-dog eyes Blaine had managed to convince Kurt to forgo their day at the local pool in favour of having sex at home. Since Burt and Carole were spending the day at Carole's sister's house and Finn was spending the day with Puck, Kurt had given in to Blaine's ministrations relatively quickly.

So here they were now, Blaine pressed against Kurt's bedroom wall and Kurt slowly kissing his way down Blaine's stomach. Tongue lavishing over Blaine's slightly defined abs tasting faintly of chlorine, lower and lower, the boy above panting for air as Kurt's deft fingers hooked into the waistband of his board shorts. Kurt stopped and looked up, wide blue eyes silently asking for permission. Blaine gave an almost imperceptible nod giving Kurt the encouragement he needed to tug down the shorts, the material pooling heavy and slightly damp from the swim around Blaine's ankles.

Kurt sucked another hickey onto Blaine's hipbone, marking the other boy as his own. Kurt could see how unbelievably hard Blaine was and decided not to tease him any longer. Blaine keened above him as the hot moisture of Kurt's mouth closed over his sensitive cock with no preamble. His hips gave a jerk forward into the heat, earning him a disapproving cluck from Kurt who laid an arm across Blaine's hips to hold him down as he continued sucking.

They had been going at it all summer, so this was by no means new territory, but even so everything felt so raw and passionate. Blaine moaned as Kurt bobbed his head faster. He knew he wasn't going to last long with all the pent up sexual tension that came from this being the first time he had been alone with Kurt in over a week. Sure enough, the feeling of heat coiling low in his belly began to approach.

()

"I'm going to head out," Finn announced throwing down his guitar after losing spectacularly at Guitar Hero for the fourth time in a row. Puck just snickered at him, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose looking every inch like a rock star.

"No you're not."

"I'm serious, I'm leaving."

"Come on, man. We'll play something that you're good at too." Puck grinned at him.

"Fuck off," Finn said while simultaneously flipping him off.

"Fine. But you're coming again tomorrow right."

"Yeah, I guess. There's nothing else to do."

"You could always watch Hummel and the Hobbit go at it."

"Ew dude, why would you even say that?"

"It was a joke, don't get so worked up. But seriously, the way those two act around each other – it's like free porn."

Finn just shook his head at his friend. Sometimes he didn't even know why they were friends. Puck gave him a wave as Finn left the bedroom and let himself out of the house. The hot sun hit him as soon as he strolled into the yard. Finn sighed. He couldn't believe his car had died right before the summer. Even Burt couldn't fix it and that was saying something considering how good of a mechanic his step-father was. He would have borrowed Kurt's Navigator, but his brother had gone to the local pool with Blaine this morning.

Oh well, at least he would have the house to himself if he managed to get home without melting.

()

The rest of their clothes had been shed and a panting Blaine was now pinned under Kurt on the latter boy's bed. Their legs tangled with each other's and the silky sheet wrapped around them pressed their sweaty bodies closer together. Mouths attached, tongues fought for dominance as Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist and pulled his boyfriend even closer. Blaine was already hard again and the friction was delicious as he and Kurt rocked against each other.

"So hot," Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear as they pulled away from each other slightly.

Blaine chuckled, "are you talking about me or the weather?"

"You, always you." Kurt moaned as their hips rocked together again, capturing Blaine's lips once more eliciting a whimper from the other boy.

Then Kurt abruptly pulled away, leaving Blaine's hips stuttering up into the now empty space above him.

"Wha –" Blaine began, but just as soon as Kurt had vanished he reappeared now clutching a tube of lube and a condom in his fist. He dropped them on the bed before leaning over to press his lips to Blaine's again. A little more finesse than before, but just as passionate. Blaine arms wrapped around Kurt again, one hand palming his ass and the other tangling itself in his boyfriend's incredibly soft hair, holding Kurt against him for a second longer before the other boy pulled back again.

Kurt raised the supplies, again using his lust blown blue eyes to silently ask for permission. This time Blaine was a bit more vocal in his answer.

"Yes – yes, fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Blaine pulled Kurt down once more for another searing kiss. Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's eagerness while pushing Blaine's knees apart with a perfectly manicured hand.

()

Finn was sweating buckets by the time he was only halfway home. This had to be one of the hottest days Ohio had seen in years. His t-shirt was sticking to him and his mouth was as dry as a sand box. Finn wished he had thought ahead and taken a water bottle to Puck's. Too late now.

His flip-flops smacked against the warm pavement as his strides increased in pace. Finn just wanted to get home, pop open a soda and crash on the couch. Maybe watch a movie. Yeah a movie sounded good. _Sweeny Todd_ popped into his head. Weird. Finn hadn't watched that movie in forever. One of the songs must have been playing on the iPod Puck had going in the background.

Crap. It was in Kurt's room. Blaine had said something about the two of them watching it the other day. Finn shuddered at the memory of the wrath he had incurred from Kurt the last time he had ventured into his room without permission. But if Kurt wasn't there, he would never have to know. Unless he broke something accidently. That's how Kurt caught him the last time. Finn had tried to pin the broken mirror on Blaine, but the bad luck must have hit him immediately as Kurt saw right through his lies. That dude might be oblivious about some things – like when a guy was actually straight – but he could turn into a scarily accurate human lie detector when he wanted to be. Finn would just have to be very careful this time. He took out his own iPod and slipped the buds into his ears as he continued the journey home.

()

Blaine let out a harsh moan followed by a small whimper as Kurt's fingers probed that spot inside of him. His back arched off the bed as he simultaneously pushed himself further onto Kurt's wonderful fingers.

"Just fuck me already."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's adorable pout, but continued to slowly scissor him until he was sure that Blaine was ready. They had made the mistake before of starting with too little preparation and Blaine hadn't been able to sit down without wincing for two days. Kurt didn't want to hurt his boyfriend again despite the insanely hot begging that Blaine was currently carrying out.

"Hush." Kurt smoothed his free hand up Blaine's inner thigh, "I'm almost done."

Blaine just moaned in response as Kurt hit that spot again.

"Alright, alright – you're ready."

"Yay."

Kurt chuckled at how much of a goofball Blaine was, even in the middle of sex. It was one of the things he found most endearing about Blaine. How when he wasn't trying to be all proper and dapper Dalton Blaine he was really just a silly teenager who never failed to make Kurt laugh.

But now Kurt was about to wipe that smirk off of Blaine's face. He rolled on the condom and slicked himself up.

()

Finn finally reached his street. Almost there he panted to himself. God, why was he so unfit. It must be the lack of any and all activity he had been doing for most of the holidays. There was the door. Finn's mind drifted to a cool glass of water as he fished his keys out of the pocket of his shorts.

Too busy with the task of getting a drink, Finn didn't notice the beach towels that had been dropped carelessly on the floor in the living room. His iPod, blasting some 80's song that Mr Shue would definitely approve of, blocked out the faint banging noise carrying down from upstairs.

Downing the water Finn placed the glass in the sink. He bounded up the stairs, rocking out to the Zepplin song that had just begun. He almost changed his mind and turned to open his door to look for _This is Spinal Tap_ instead, but in the end he really did want to watch _Sweeny Todd_. So Finn bypassed his own room and moved toward Kurt's. The door was shut, although it had been open when Finn left the house after Kurt and Blaine had already gone, but the music blasting in his ears was still distracting him so he didn't think anything of it. He reached forward to grasp the door handle.

()

The headboard rhythmically banged against the wall in time with Kurt's thrusts. He was probably being a little rough, but Blaine didn't seem to be complaining. In fact the words coming out of his mouth seemed to be a string of barely coherent praise.

"Yes – yes. Oh God, Kurt you feel so good. Keep going. Harder. Fuck. Oh. Fuck!"

Kurt moaned into Blaine's neck, pressing sloppy kisses into the crook between neck and shoulder as Blaine writhed beneath him. His hips snapping up to meet Kurt's on every thrust. Kurt had to admit they were getting pretty good at this. The first few times they had sex hadn't been too good pleasure wise – although it had still been perfect because it had been each other – but Kurt mused now that practise really did make perfect.

Blaine let out another loud groan as Kurt hit that spot.

"Yeah right there." One hand clutched at Kurt's back, softly scratching the porcelain skin, the other wound itself back into Kurt's silky locks, pulling his boyfriends face toward him for another sloppy kiss. So consumed in each other, neither boy noticed the door creak open.

()

Finn opened the door to a scene that he had dreaded ever walking in on from the first moment Kurt had come home with a grin from ear to ear, the sign that he and Blaine had finally pulled their heads in and gotten together.

Kurt was on top of Blaine, thrusting into the shorter boy whose face was contorted in pleasure. Weird, Finn thought, he didn't know much about gay sex, but he had seen _Brokeback Mountain_ – at the insistence of Rachel – and was sure that Kurt would have been a bottom. And then his brain connected to what he was seeing. His brother having sex with his boyfriend. His naked brother having sex with his equally naked boyfriend. Finn flushed.

"Oh my God!"

()

Blaine's head whipped around at the sound coming from the direction of the doorway. His eyes connected with Kurt's brother Finn, staring at them wide-eyed with shock, still holding the door handle.

"Oh my God!" Blaine parroted, hastily pushing Kurt off of him.

"What, Blaine – " Kurt protested before catching on to his boyfriend's shocked expression. He glanced behind them to see Finn standing in the doorway. Kurt let out a high pitched squawk and grabbed the sheet that had been pushed down to the foot of the bed, quickly pulling it up over himself and Blaine.

"Finn, what are you doing home so early?" Kurt, asked as calmly as possible trying to retain a shred of dignity. Beside him Blaine had hidden his face his hands, legs pulled up to his chest.

Finn blushed a deep crimson before stammering out something that sounded like an apology, fleeing the scene without even bothering to shut the door.

Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was peeking up at him from between his fingers. A bubble of laughter escaped Kurt's throat and as soon as the floodgates opened he couldn't stop. Blaine joined in on the laughter and soon the two were rolling around on the bed clutching their sides as the bellows of laughter slowly switched to more controlled giggles.

()

Finn was horrified. He couldn't believe what he had just walked in on. It was all Puck's fault. He had jinxed Finn with his joking. Up until now Finn had always managed to avoid anything beyond subtle making out. The few times he had come across Kurt and Blaine on the couch they hadn't even had their shirts off.

But the fact that they were naked wasn't what he was freaked about. Actually it was exactly the reason he was freaked, but not for the reason you would think. Puck was right! That had been hot, like really hot. The blush on Finn's face had not been the only place his blood had rushed. What did this mean? He wasn't gay. He didn't like dudes. _Then why did you find that so hot_ his mind provided in a voice that sounded exactly like Puck. I don't know, he thought.

"I don't know," Finn said in a whisper.

()

"We should go downstairs," Kurt said once they had calmed down. "I better make sure Finn's not scarred for life after that."

Blaine and Kurt dressed quickly in the clothes they had discarded earlier and made their way to the living room, hand in hand. Finn was sitting on the couch, head in hands, mumbling quietly to himself.

"Oh no, I think we broke him." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Oh, come on. I've walked in on him and Rachel or him and Quinn heaps of times. It's really not that traumatic." Kurt's lips pulled down in a frown.

"What?" Blaine questioned.

"I can't believe this. I thought he had moved past this?"

"Past what?"

"Me, us – being gay. That's why he's so freaked out. Not because he walked in on sex, but because he walked in on gay sex."

Kurt stalked toward his brother who had still not noticed them.

"Finn."

The aforementioned boy jumped. As his eyes met with Kurt he flushed a deep crimson.

"Finn, what you saw was perfectly natural," Kurt began. "I'm not ashamed of it and you shouldn't be making me feel that I should be. Just because it was two guys and I wasn't in there with some girl, doesn't mean you should – "

"It's not because you're gay." Finn said, cutting Kurt off.

"Then why?" Blaine asked, sitting next to Finn on the couch. Finn moved away from him slightly, a motion that was not lost on Blaine. He gave Finn a look.

"Okay, maybe it is, but not for the reason you think," Finn blurted.

"So what is the reason?" Kurt questioned, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Finn.

"It's nothing." Finn's eyes darted between the both of them, face flushing again.

"Obviously it's something," Blaine supplied.

"I – "

"Finn, you can talk to us. I don't want things to be strained between you and Kurt because of me."

"It's not – I."

"What?"

Finn mumbled something. Blaine looked at Kurt, but the other boy shook his head.

"Sorry, didn't quite catch that," Blaine said.

"It was hot." Finn said in a small voice.

"Sorry," Blaine said again, this time sure he had misheard the other boy.

"It was hot, oh God – does this make me gay? I don't know if I could handle that. I mean – I've seen what you and Kurt go through and I have a hard enough time with the fact that I'm not very popular even though I'm the captain of the football team – oh no, they're probably gonna kick me off the football team now and – "

"Finn." Blaine interrupted. "Why would you think you were gay?"

"Because it was hot."

"What was?"

"You and Kurt – and I kinda got a, you know, and I must be gay."

To the great surprise of Finn both Kurt and Blaine began to laugh.

"Hey – it's not funny. This is serious."

"Sorry," Kurt wheezed as he got himself under control. "But that is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"What," Finn asked, a look of confusion crossing his features.

Kurt looked to Blaine for help, his boyfriend had always been better with words and he thought that was what Finn needed right now.

"Finn," Blaine began, "just because you found a sexually explicit scene 'hot' doesn't mean that you're gay. It just means that you're a teenager with overactive hormones."

"What?"

"Do you find any guys sexually attractive?"

"No," Finn said immediately. It was the truth. He had never found another guy attractive in that way… well. "Well – maybe Johnny Depp."

"Johnny Depp doesn't count," Blaine and Kurt chimed in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Johnny Depp." Kurt said as if the answer should be obvious. "If you don't find him attractive you're either dead or blind."

"Oh. So I'm not gay now."

"No sweetie." Kurt moved to sit next to Finn and took it as a good sign that the other boy didn't pull away from him. "Just because you got turned on by sex – not gay sex – just sex, doesn't mean that you're gay. I'm pretty sure that if you were you would have had an inkling by now."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Kiss Blaine."

"What," Blaine and Finn expressed together.

"If you want to be sure, kiss Blaine. I'm sure he'll be fine with that, won't you honey."

"Uh – yeah. If it will help Finn work through his issues then, yeah."

"But," Finn protested.

"Finn, if you want to be sure…" Kurt trailed off.

Finn sighed. "Okay." He turned toward Blaine. "So um, how does this work?"

"Just kiss me like you would kiss Rachel. There's no difference."

"Really."

"Yes, really."

Finn let out a slow breath before shuffling closer to Blaine. Leaning in he pressed his chapped lips to Blaine's slightly softer ones. Finn placed a hand on Blaine's face like he would do with Rachel or Quinn. He could feel Blaine's slight stubble under his palm. Weird. After a few seconds they pulled away from the chaste kiss.

"So?" Kurt questioned.

"What?" Finn asked. The boy really could be an idiot sometimes.

"Did you feel anything?"

"No. It just felt weird. I mean – it wasn't that much different to kissing a girl, apart from the stubble," Blaine smiled. "But I didn't feel anything. Not like with Rachel or Quinn when I would feel sort of warm and tingly afterward. It was just like if I kissed Mom or Grandma."

"Thanks, Finn. Now I feel really good about my kissing abilities." Blaine chuckled.

"Well maybe if you had used tongue it would have been different."

"So you didn't feel anything?" Kurt asked again.

"No."

"Do you still think you're gay?"

"No."

"Okay, well I think we can just count the being turned on down to teenage hormones and the heat. It made Blaine and I a little crazy as well. Normally we lock the door and turn on music before we start."

"Oh god, I didn't know that. Now I'm gonna know you guys are doing it every time you turn up the music."

"You really didn't know before?"

"No."

"God, Finn – you really are oblivious sometimes." Kurt laughed and glanced around Finn at Blaine. "Well we're gonna go back upstairs and… play some music."

Finn sighed. "Fine, just lock your door from now on. I don't really want to have a repeat of this."

Kurt just nodded and linked fingers with Blaine pulling him up and beginning to head upstairs.

"Thanks, by the way. For helping me through that. I feel kind of silly now though."

"You don't have to feel silly. I'm pretty sure every straight guy goes through that at some stage. Wes and David seem to go through it on a weekly basis." Blaine reassured him. The two turned to leave again.

"Oh wait, can I get _Sweeny Todd_ out of your room? That's what I was doing in the first place."

"Sure."

As Finn bounded off to get the movie, Blaine turned to Kurt. "Do I really kiss like someone's mother?"

"Hmm." Kurt leaned forward to capture Blaine's mouth in a heated kiss. Slipping his tongue in. "No," Kurt said as they broke apart. "You definitely kiss like someone's extremely hot boyfriend who is a very talented kisser when they are not kissing that someone's brother."

"Good."

"So… do you want to finish what we started?"

"Absolutely." Blaine said, racing upstairs with Kurt in tow. They passed Finn on his way back down and Blaine gave him a wink. Finn just smiled at them fondly.

"I better not be able to hear it." He called after them as the door to Kurt's room closed with a snap and what sounded like a body was pressed against it. Finn heard them laugh before the music was turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: _Hope you enjoyed – as always I would love to hear any feedback of what you guys think._


End file.
